Unten Thomas Deluxe Set
'Unten Thomas Deluxe Set ' is a Japanese game released for the Sega Pico by Bandai in 2000. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Mavis * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Bulstrode * Cranky * Thumper * Sir Topham Hatt Levels * The Main Line features Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby. * Knapford Harbour features the Scottish Twins - Donald and Douglas and the Sodor China Clay Twins - Bill and Ben. This level also features Harold the Helicopter, The Troublesome Trucks and the Slate Cars. * The Little Western features Duck and Oliver. This level also features Bertie the Bus, Trevor the Traction Engine and Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller. * Anopha Quarry features Mavis and the Narrow Gauge Engines - Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Duke. This level also features the two characters that clear the rocks off the tracks - Terence the Tractor and Thumper the Quarry Machine. Minigames * The Search for Animals - Thomas is looking for three animals, help Thomas find the three animals by driving him into a tunnel. See what is inside. * Catching the Mail - Oh no! James is pulling the mail train for Percy, but the Troublesome Trucks are spilling mail all over the track! Help Thomas catch the mail by stopping him before he crashes into the mail. * Balloon Battle - Thomas challenged Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Bill and Ben to a Balloon Battle. Help Thomas win against Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Bill or Ben by puffing steam at the balloon. * Guess the Engine - Oh no! One of Thomas's friends has got lost in the forest! Help Thomas guess which engine got lost in the forest by choosing the correct answer. * Loading at the Docks - Cranky and Bulstrode are waiting with Thomas's cargo. Help is needed to load the correct coloured cargo into the trucks. * Test of Strength - Thomas has challenged Toby, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel and the Troublesome Trucks to a test of strength. Help Thomas pull Toby, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel or the Troublesome Trucks down the track by pressing the red button as fast as you can. * Engine Roundup - Oh no! Edward, James, Percy and Toby left Tidmouth Sheds without their drivers! Help Thomas take them back to the sheds by driving him to an engine. * Thomas's Big Race - Thomas challenged Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Bill, Ben, Mavis, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Duke to a race. Help Thomas win the race by pressing the red button as fast as you can. Trivia * The gameplay is similar to Railway Adventures. Goofs * Several engines use the wrong whistle sound. These include: *# Gordon, James, Mavis, Skarloey and Peter Sam use Duck's whistle sound. *# Bill and Ben use Percy's whistle sound. *# Thomas and Edward share the same whistle sound. * The narrow gauge engines and rolling stock run on standard gauge tracks, or the standard gauge engines run on narrow gauge tracks. * How are Annie, Clarabel and the Trucks able to move if they are not engines? * James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Mavis, and the narrow gauge engines all have grey wheels instead of black ones. * Bill, Ben and Peter Sam's wheels are turning the wrong way. Gallery File:UntenThomasDeluxeSetBox.jpg|Box File:UntenThomasDeluxeSetTitleScreen.PNG|Title Screen File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet1.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet2.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet4.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet3.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet5.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet6.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet7.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet52.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet53.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet8.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet9.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet10.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet11.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet13.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet12.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet14.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet15.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet16.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet17.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet18.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet19.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet20.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet21.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet22.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet24.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet23.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet25.PNG UntenThomasDeluxeSet54.PNG.png File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet26.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet27.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet28.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet29.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet30.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet31.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet51.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet32.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet33.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet34.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet35.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet36.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet37.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet38.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet39.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet40.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet41.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet42.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet43.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet44.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet45.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet46.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet47.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet48.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet49.PNG File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet50.PNG Video * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CucCy9RmhsE Category:Video games Category:Console games